


Ignoring it, Doesn't mean it isn't There

by Rhiuna_Rya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Biting, Brown Eyes, Dreams, Drug Abuse, Edited, Emotional Distance, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Green Eyes, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Long Hair, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Memories, Modern Day, Nightmares, OCD, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive-Compulsive, Porn, Rimming, Romance, Scars, Senri is owned by ironmaidenophelia, Size Difference, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Torture, Uke, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Yaoi, beggging, beta editor needed, change in povs, drug dealers, fan opinions needed, future under aged relationship, improper medical treatment, m/m - Freeform, need beta, neglectful parent, obsessive tendencies, revized, third person, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiuna_Rya/pseuds/Rhiuna_Rya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You put yourself here, don't you see that? You inserted yourself... You are part of the predictability now, don't you see? Please see that, please.</p><p>... Please don't go ...</p><p>"-And dinner is ready," with that, he changed the subject and placed the stir fry on the two awaiting plates. </p><p>Trying to shake the inner thoughts that he wanted to scream.</p><p>It was suffocating.</p><p>It was not supposed to happen, this Senri was supposed to stay 'John'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling Into Chaos, A Glimpse Over The Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader, 
> 
> I am not a good writer as a stand alone story type sense. Though I have roleplayed for several years and enjoy it, thus I borrow a beloved pairing from them and take a hack at this. All of this is written by me and is mine though I have borrowed Senri Montgomery Ironmaidenophelia, my fiancee's character, to branch off and try to write stories... Only this series branched from being an intro to a rather straight forward sex scene and grew from there.... Soooo I really do not know how long this will be and encourage requests and questions and probably polls to come! Also, I have no beta reader and try to catch typos; however, my grammar probably sucks which I am apologizing now.
> 
> Thank you for viewing this and I hope you can find enjoyment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro into Sesome's character as well as the jist of why this story even began, along with some P.O.V from Senri :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you think I should break this into two chapters!
> 
> *Revised light*

Sesome's life had been predictable in its own strange way. Living with an aloof single mother, who seemed to provide well for both of them thanks to her strange relationship between being a workaholic and an on again off again drug user. That and her steady flow of boyfriends whose age seemed to stay around the same even as she aged. Not that his mother couldn't do that, she was rather beautiful in an eerie slash your throat way to Sesome. But to most, she was a bombshell and easy to look over luggage with too long black hair for a teenage boy with strange scars. But the baggage usually was held up in his room especially considering most boyfriends left early the next morning or didn't get out of the bed until Sesome was out of the house. Sesome very rarely knew their name so he called them John mentally, not very creative but better than 'the new guy of the night, week, or month'.

Maybe it was the drugs or Cherry's constant itch to leave when a job was pissing her off, but that was something else Sesome just went with. They moved quite a bit ever since he was a kid, though some of the extra baggage in the car made Sesome somewhat aware his mother might have a steady job all along, but he would never do something stupid as to ask Cherry about it. He got used to this predictable unsaid habit over the years, he and Cherry rarely spoke.

Communications consisting between sticky notes at six until the raven haired boy got a cell phone at fourteen. Short, distant, and clear direction or instructions that usually left Sesome alone at home from the time he got home from school to the time he decided to lay down at night. Or at least, he would be in his room pretending not to exist while his mother had a guest over. Not that he minded, his mother invested in electronics for her son. They did not pile up, compact, and easy to move. A laptop which held any movies, and used to books until the recent crazy with kindles, nooks, and other things like that. Cherry had given Sesome a credit card, which he used for their grocery shopping and little things here and there he wanted and even though he was never told exactly the limit was though he tried not to press it. The message was short and clear. Sesome usually did not buy anything personal with that card unless it was around Christmas or his birthday when he splurged slightly. Though usually it was some game, music or maybe an ebook.

When they moved it was usually a days notice and once it was a few hours Sesome had to once he got back home from school to pack and help load up their car with their compacted life. Never asking, why and following the woman's command. In its own way, it was comforting for Sesome to fall into a pattern when most would consider his life rather abnormal. But one day it changed, and the predictability that Sesome had come to really on slipped away. Or at least, it was a day that he noticed it was gone. And still to this day, he could not exactly pinpoint in his memory when it started.

 

It was a Thursday fall morning, Sesome got out of bed and got ready for school before sunrise. Enjoying the silence and the slow lightning awakening through the windows as he went through his routine. Dressed in a thin black thermal shirt and a pair of comfortable blue jeans, making his french toast and starting the pot of coffee.

"Ah, Good morning Sesome," the greeting with a hint of sleepiness still in the voice, deep. A lazy smile and as he felt the slight touch on the top of his head the slight smell of fading spice cologne. A comforting pat, the blond male fit the usual build for his redheaded mother. Toned, the mid-twenties, and a rather charisma about them. Except this one, greeted him by name.

He had been around enough with enough slight small talk to even learn it.

And now, this had been the third time the man, Senri, had come down in the kitchen when Sesome began to cook... Pouring the other a cup of coffee he gave a slight greeting nod, dropping the mug in front of the still sleep dazed male, carrying his own up the steps, past his room and to the restroom the hall shared. Blinking as he opened and door, finally having truly noticed the blue toothbrush that sat near he and his mother's. How long had that been there? Usually, there were a few spares in the drawer for a 'John'. Being a quiet boy, whose life was rather unpredictable other than the strict line he had seen as his pattern said nothing to his mother about this. Questioning what brought on this new change. In a way, it slightly unnerved him, but without much of a word the green-eyed boy adapted to this variation, not expecting it to last too long.

Sesome would come home from school, toe off his shoes and start dinner while homework at the table. Sometimes Senri would come rolling out of the bed or perhaps come into the house to wait for Cherry to get off of work. Sesome started making larger dinners. And secretly enjoyed seeing the other's eyes light up when he tried the food considering his mother does not usually comment on the meals that the teen places in the fridge for her.

After a month of this continuous appearances at breakfast and dinner, Sesome realized the other was actually living with them... Which irked the teen, he knew it was something odd to get ruffled at the fact of the other officially moving in... Without anyone telling him, but it irked him because this man, seemed to be wiggling into Cherry's life further than Sesome had seen before thus into his own life. But once more Sesome said nothing even though innerly he was still chanting that it would not last long.

Even though it was... nice.

Nice to have someone who chatted away at him even if it were a few moments in the evening or half dead morning routine they had started. Sesome would wake up, get ready, start the coffee as usual, but now making an extra piece or toast or frying up an egg that would be waiting beside Senri's now usual cup. Forming a routine for this strange event until the course rerouted itself, until they moved again until Cherry and Senri got into a fight.

 

Until Sesome stopped reminding himself.

 

***

"Does it ever feel strange to be so quiet?" the slight teasing drawl did not catch Sesome by surprise though the question did.

It was the fourth Friday of the month, chicken for dinner.

"I don't mean to offend Seso- but I have been here for a few months now and you don't... Really say much," the voice continued.

He was making a chicken stir fry, chop the chicken into little slices, then bell pepper, soy sauce... Always something chicken on the fourth Friday of the month. Ignore the heat creeping up his face and tips of his ears.

 

"I take no offense, I just have nothing to say," he murmured, throwing the stir fry together in the pan. At least the other did not stare at the scar on his face, nor did he say anything overly rude and had always seemed rather respectful of not trying to treat Sesome like he ran the place just because he moved in.

"Well... Do I make you uncomfortable? I- you can tell me, I'll leave you alone if you want,"

This question threw the younger male off even more so the statement. Opening his mouth slightly to go to speak before closing, the other did in his own way- irking him. But it was not because of Senri himself, but the change. A change in their lives that Sesome had not expected. Not many young twenty-somethings mind living with a sexy thirty-something year old woman who seemed to have a bit of money for fun, but add a teenage boy to the mix and most dart or do not take it as far as moving in even if they come for a nightcap nearly every night.

"I am not used to having anyone here so I grew used to not talking, and you... you," the boy hesitated before not saying any of those words. Surely the man would see him as odd, the counselors and teachers at his school looked at him strange if they did at all. No one bullied him because the teachers watched him as if he were a ticking time bomb and talking your true thoughts only made such things worse. Short and sweet, show respect, and Sesome had learned the key to being left in peace.

 

"You do not make me uncomfortable," Sesome stated, the slight smile he used with his teachers forming on his lips.

 

You put yourself here, don't you see that? You inserted yourself... You are part of the predictability now, don't you see? Please see that, please.

 

**_... Please don't go ..._ **

 

"-And dinner is ready," with that, he changed the subject and placed the stir fry on the two awaiting plates. Trying to shake the inner thoughts that he wanted to scream.

It was suffocating.

It was not supposed to happen, this Senri was supposed to stay 'John'.

Stupid inconsiderate man...

 

No, no, not stupid... Why couldn't you be one of _them._

 

Cherry would probably still be at work and call Senri to go out for drinks later, probably take the last bit of stir fry for lunch tomorrow. Sitting down, he began to eat and thumb through his algebra two books, trying to look busy studying so to evade these strange new questions.

"Ah, looks good Sesome!, What are we having tonight, Seso?"

Were as far as the direct talking to him that Senri displayed, with a pat on the head and sitting down at the table chattering idly about work, or stories about his days in high school, sometimes they would make Sesome laugh. Though usually his focus was on eating and homework at the dinner table, book and paper laid out beside his plate. Senri had never crossed into anything too personal or even asked him questions...

Now that was changing?

Why suddenly now?

 

***

 

For several weeks Senri did not pry into Sesome again, they fell back to their normal habit. Sesome cooked, Senri chatted, they ate in near silence as Sesome did homework. Senri did dishes and the teen would go up to his room for the evening. A comfortable, predictable habit. Something Sesome saw as reasonable.

Senri was Cherry's boyfriend, they went on dates, they slept in the same bed, under the same roof. Senri was in Cherry's life and unlike many single mothers, Cherry did not care if he was part of Sesome's, and Sesome read that loud and clear though he wondered why Senri spent these times with him. Almost every day, putting himself in Sesome's life unneeded interacting with the awkward, quiet teenage son of his girlfriend's.

It irked Sesome for some reason, for a reason that the teen could not place until one day the predictability was broken.

***

That is what his brain recapped of his life up to this point as he sat at the table alone and being faced with the reality that he had allowed a person, unknowingly, to become part of those crucial routines and predictability he depended on in his life.

Growing his own type of attachment even though he kept the other at arms length, just like any other person Or so he had thought. But when you hold everyone at arm's length for so long you hardly notice that you are doing that, and Senri was always there. Keeping the routine and slowly worming his way past Sesome's usual walls because he never missed dinner. And Sesome subconsciously stopped repeating that Senri was not part of his life, that he should not expect the other there.

Senri was always there, until today. And because this new predictability and the sudden break, Sesome Moet sat quietly in the empty kitchen table.

Thinking over all of the of this, by now winter was nearing with December only a few weeks away. He knew he had a slight problem, needing a pattern. Needing to control a few aspects of his life because everything else he had no control over. He had no control over whether his mother would haul them out of the house in the middle of the night, or what school he would land in next.

Or if she favors crack over meth for a bit and locked herself in her room for Sesome to hear. The strange thoughts that swirled in his mind. And he accepted these things, he accepted that their situation was strange, that he put his straining mental health all on his ability to keep routine over the few things in his life that he called predictability.

His room was organized and things nearly always packed in some way he could pick them up and leave. Wherever they landed, he would go buy groceries. Meals. Sesome could control meals, chicken on every first Monday and fourth Friday, fish on the third Wednesday, homework done during dinner. Go to a room after dinner. These were his routines no matter what, no matter if they drove halfway across the country or moved just a city away.

Now, now he had grown used to someone being part of that routine. So he sat at the table, silently trying to force himself to move- surely his was a sign something was too wrong inside of him. This was not supposed to happen, what was happening? Sure he liked routine and was particular, he knew this. Yet knowing these things did not prepare or spare him from what was to happen.

All he had to do was stand, cut up the vegetables, stand up.

 

Stand up.

Stand up.

 

_It doesn't matter, he is gone today. Dinner has to be made.- He's not waiting at the table, get over it._

 

Stand up.

Stand up.

 

 _This is stupid, you're being stupid_.

 

Stand up.

Stand up.

 

_You have no emotional ties, why are you just sitting there? Dinner needs to be made!_

 

Stand up.

Stand up.

 

_Why are you so unhinged? This is pitiful. Normal people do not act this way. Be normal._

 

Stand up.

Stand up.

 

No human had regularly been part of his routine, not for so long. For good reason, possibly not a recognized reason but in the kitchen immobilized by such a thing Sesome saw as ridiculous, yet no less immobilized by. More so, having to face that he was not normal, he was not stable, and he had no control over these things, but that didn't mean he wanted anyone else to see it.

 

But because of he willfully ignored such problems, building high walls and intricate walkways to function, now he was immobilized.

 

Falling into the chaos that he had skillfully ignored.

 

 

***

 

Senri had walked into the door, shrugging off his coat and kicking off his shoes. He had been called by Cherry during his lunch break and asked to come have drinks with some of her co-workers. Something to do with the business like and she would be bored. So he drove his pickup to the bar, had drinks with his girlfriend's coworkers, but it was getting late and he had worked in the morning, excusing himself and took a taxi home. Silently cursing himself, the slight more than a buzz he remembered he forgot to text Sesome, then again.... He didn't have the kid's number,

Surely Cherry texted her son not to make dinner for three.

"Sesome?" the blond male called lightly. Seeing the light on in the kitchen, most likely doing his homework. Maybe he had a bad day? Though it was a bit late for that, but teens had bad days. Pulling out his cell phone, waiting for a text from Cherry on an ETA of when she would be home. Seeing nothing, he looked up, brown eyes widened slightly. Sesome was sitting in the chair. Though not leaned over doing homework as normal, no just sitting. Body rigid and Senri could tell he was nearly shaking from a few feet away in the dim light.

Long dark hair hung over the face, hiding the expression though the tension through the shoulders and knuckles white were indicators enough that the usually seemingly calm teen was anything but. Not really thinking in terms of overstepping boundaries, not caring that Sesome seemed to hold everything at arms length- something he tried to respect and not push. He walked slowly over to the other so as not to embarrass or startle the other.

"Sesome," he called gentle, placing the cell phone inside of his pocket.

_Shitshitshitshit_

The other was crying even if he couldn't hear it he could see the droplets and subtle shake through his body. He hated seeing people cry, and to hell with telling the other to buck up like some jackass. Though the memories of the other reeling rather well when he tried to get closer, just ask questions and noticing the way the other seemed to direct the conversation somewhere else. Would give him a polite smile, withdraw. In truth, the kid was a bit of a stranger even though he had lived there for several months. But he chalked it up to the other being shy, and his mother seemed unconcerned when he brought it up. But he couldn't let the other just sit there, he couldn't just walk away. Hell the kid did not even seem to be responding and even slightly intoxicated Senri knew this wasn't good.

Crouching in front of the other, green eyes met brown, tearing and bloodshot. Just as he was about to wrap his arms around the other, lost for words and slightly afraid of putting his foot in his mouth he was nearly knocked over as the other tried to stand and possibly bolt. Next thing Senri knew, maybe it was a reaction because the kid was crying or because he was about to be run down, but his arms were around the other. Fallen back on the floor, and the dark haired boy lay practically motionless within his arms. Face covered.

 

"Sorry Senri,"

 

Senri almost missed the words. Whispered and the sound of crying. "It's ok, hey it's late... And I won't make you say anything, but I can't let you alone like this. Not on my conscious," he murmured, wincing seeing the other's expression slightly less covered now.

Right, alcohol breath probably was not that appealing. Pushing the thoughts away, he drew the other closer. Ignoring that his ass hurt from falling back on the floor, ignoring the struggle the other put as he wrapped his arms around the other and held tightly. Suddenly too aware not to hold too tightly, the form was too skinny. The way his limbs moved, he did not know how to protect himself.

_But Senri could protect him. Senri could knock down all those walls the boy put up and see what the other hid from the world._

What weird thoughts, stop it.

"Sesome, I won't judge you. You don't have to worry, I'm here. I'll listen," those words Senri repeated mentally almost every day at dinner when he sat and watched the quiet teen fix dinner. The silence was usually unnerving for the blond so he talked and talked, yet he could never build up to say those words. Being a caring person by nature, Senri was known to go out of his way to get close to people he saw hurting. But.. Sesome did not look like he was hurting. Yet he had this overwhelming urge to be there, to let the other relax the tension he seemed to hold when he knew someone was around. Because the rare glimpses he got into the morning, in the bathroom or when the teen's door was ajar and he was on his computer or doing homework. The boy looked so relaxed, at peace, yet so lonely.

Even now, Sesome said nothing as he tried to wiggle, sobbing so hard the older male was afraid he'd start hyperventilating. But he held on tightly, and eventually he realized the other was holding onto him too. Laying his that smaller head against his shoulder. Lax and eyes closed tightly and when they were opened it felt like the boy was a million miles away. Sighing, he stood up, adjusting so he was carrying the boy bridal style. Expecting the teen to start to struggle and make a fuss, and soon finding himself wanting that as the teen remained so far away.

_Embarrassed maybe? Definitely wounded._

"I'm too buzzed for this kind of night," the blond thought to himself, carrying the slight male up the stairs and going to the second door on the right, pushing it open into Sesome's neat room. Rather a plane and even bare. A desk with a nice looking computer case sitting in the chair, books on top. Bed made, and a closet that was closed tightly. Laying the teen on the bed, he sat near the other yet trying to give the other space at the same time. "There is no shame in crying Sesome... No shame in speaking your mind either. I know I probably do so too loosely, but please... Please try and tell me why you were crying," Senri began, not really knowing where he was going so going straight to the point. 

No Answer

That far off stare, and it killed Senri. He wanted it gone, he wanted to never see such a sad look across the other's face. Even more so the brat would not let him help, cursed to just look at the other and yet not able to help. Blood boil he turned and drew the other to a sitting position staring into those far off eyes.

"Sesome I am trying to help y-"

A brush of the lips. Just a slight brush and Senri truly wondered if the alcohol was messing with his brain. Because it was so soft it might as well not have been there. Without meaning to, his fingers gripped harder out of reflex. More so because... It felt good and the kid was cute as hell. Nonononono Not going down the road Focusing in on the kid, he saw Sesome's head was lowered. flinching and eyes closed, expecting to be hit. Silly, silly boy Letting out a slow sigh, he let go of the other, causing the other to fall back not expecting such a thing.

"Why do you go to such great lengths to keep me away Sesome?" Senri murmured in a soft voice reading the desperate bluff. Sesome had kissed him, hoping he would get a violent reaction. Hoping Senri would high tail it away thinking the kid was pining after him. Though his heart hurt, the teen was terrified and mind moving too fast, the other was going to crash hard at this point. Taking a breath to steady himself, Senri decided to focus one thing at a time and for now it was to get the other to calm down enough and step away from desperate motions like kissing someone, in hopes to piss them off... Only in the back of his mind he added that the other shouldn't do this when he did not know just how different of a reaction he could have just gotten...

Stroking the other's hair, gentle just a slight touch and shifting the other onto his side he rubbed gentle circles. Until the other fell asleep, kissing the top of the other's head and taking slow careful movements as not to wake the sleeping teen. Sipping off the sweater, leaving the other in the thin thermal, and then the blue jeans he knew were not comfortable to sleep in. Going into the hall closet and drawing out a thick quilt he laid it over the sleeping teen.

Bitterly he knew bringing the news to Cherry about this would be useless, she was rather distant and saw her son less than Senri. Not seeming interested in being a mother, and with a kid like Sesome. A kid who got good grades, a kid who did not go out much, a kid who did his homework without told... It was odd, looking in at the two. Cherry was aloof and not very affections while Sesome did not seek affection.

God, it was too late for this and he needed to sleep off the alcohol before work. So pushing this from his mind, he crawled into he and Cherry's shared bed naked and fell into a sleep. Forgetting about checking up on his girlfriend's were about and truly too tired to care. And waking up with a sticky mess in his boxers, and the fading dream of Cherry's son. Wide green eyes, full lips parted and abused looking with Senri's own cum splashed across his pretty face. Those eyes, full of relief and need and embarrassment that begged Senri to get closer, drive him deeper into pleasure, his pretty, delicate Sesome would never be alone again.

_And never able or wanting to push him away._

......That could not have been a perfectly rational thought....


	2. Senri's Predicament *Lightly Revised*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting view into the new found predicament that makes Senri Montgomery's life more delic- difficult when it comes to a certain dark haired male. More so, the involuntary sequence of dreams that he cares not to admit are probably the worst (best) wet dreams he has had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers,
> 
> So basically my besty beta, /who is beta-ing the first chapter and soon to be other chapters as well/ is very busy so I am giving you porn. As serious I am to Sesome's mental illness and his portrayal through this, I whore my darling little head babies out quiet a bit- mostly Sesome had the lead in this- so I do not feel bad in doing this... And it somewhat adds in plot adn gives more on why Senri finds the struggle harder with Sesome once the attractions is rooted. He is bombarded by wet dreams and this is the first of those I will probably litter through out the story! 
> 
> So please do enjoy, though I do apologize for the plain-ness.... I will try to make the one thing I write decent /porn/ better displayed through out this story.
> 
> And it is short.... so very.... very short.... /flails in frustration/

"...S-senri....."

 

 

He lived for that voice, the little whimper that turned into a heated whine. Brown eyes narrowing in on the body in the middle of the twin sized bed. Senri Montgomery, adored the needy sounds, the long fingers moving at inconsistent rhythm and a pretty leaking cock between parted thighs that may have made him feel bad for the dark haired boy, if he had not been a spectator.

"Shhh, It's okay Sesome," he stated although it didn't come off too comforting instead something like a growl wanting to escape his lips as the tense back relaxed, hips angling beautifully. The fingers retracted and hands now pulling back the plump cheeks to show off more of the hole. Sesome's little hole was slightly reddened, puffy from abuse. Not properly lubed, making the blond smirk all the more. Walking up towards the bed, Senri passing the needy hole, receiving a rather displeased huff. Sesome was more than adorable this way. It made Senri want to tease him more, free the green-eyed boy from his usual placid demeanor.

The blond man's hand skimmed from the lower back before working upward slowly. Enjoying the feeling of Sesome practically quivering under his hand. Lacing his fingers in the other's hair, noticing how the other tensed in anticipation.

_You're being a rather presumptuous little brat today, Seso._

Only to stroke the long hair, spreading it out to the full length down the slender, sweaty back. Rather than tug the beautiful locks just as the teenager loved. "S-stop teasing," the command was shaky at most, that earned a low rumble from the blond man.

"What are you going to do to make me Seso, huh? I could leave right now. Leave you just like I found you. Too needy to grab the lube across the room and fingering yourself with little more than spit. Heh, that's pretty desperate even for you, baby," Senri teased, leaning forward onto the other. Sesome always loved dirty talk, the hitched whine only spurred the blond on. Hands now roaming the slim sides, down to the hips, forcing them flush against his clothed erection. Lazily dry humping the other just to watch the boy wither, just from the light stimulation.

Fingers digging into the sheets, lowering his shoulders and raising his ass up into Senri's grip.

_God the kid was too perfect._

Senri found himself nearly losing himself hearing the needy whine escape those pretty lips probably red and abused from Sesome biting his lip during his little activities. Sesome's forearm was probably covered in those bites as well. The thought went straight to his cock, but he held firm the little brat was going to learn to slow down and enjoy. To think he was worried about the kid when he first saw them, only to come to find out the little slut bit himself more for pleasure than to muffle his sounds.

Usually, Senri would tease a bit more until the boy was babbling little dirty please. Drawing them out by licking that pretty hole until the other was nearly sobbing, all while gripping the long black tresses and tugging just enough to draw out the tremors and jerks. If he was feeling like being tedious enough, probably stuff the other with a nice thick, boring toy, and have the other wrap those pretty, bitten lips around his cock. The toy would bring no satisfaction, yet stuff him enough only to want what was in his mouth buried deep inside of that greedy little hole.

Then the begging would start, Sesome maybe quiet but the words that fall from his lips.

Now the blond was too riled. With all of his teasing, Senri tried not to push the beauty too far. Even if they had a word that would make Senri stop everything and draw the other into his arms, a word so powerful it wouldn't matter how lost he was into his role or deep into the other that he would stop for the other. All the same, it was obvious to him by now what the other needed.

Because that was his true role, to wrap the other up and protect him, make sure those pretty green eyes never looked empty or lonely.

Just so happened that a lot of that loneliness was easily filled in with raunchy sex. Cuddling too. Right now with his jeans much too tight and the boy laid out like a fucking sacrifice how could he not lead both of them into what they needed?

The alarm clock could be a reason.

Brown eyes shooting open, gritting his teeth while running a hand through sleep mussed hair. Senri woke up far from disoriented and confused thanks to the more than prominent problem. The bigger problem being Sesome was a couple of doors down, the boy's mother was sleeping right beside him.

Hearing the water to the bathroom begin to run and knowing Sesome was hopping into the shower, caused his more than annoying problem to get all the more annoying.

Then there was breakfast.

_Great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, considering it is far from my best porn and usually much more detailed and smuttily-yummy so lewd that it feels the air with the smell of sex type of scene... And this falls kinda flat, but more so I am not used to writing in a Dominant P.O.V (Senri) But I do hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Calm Morning After The Storm *Lightly Revised*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesome's perception of the morning after.

Ringing filled the room, well more so an abrasive imitation of 'ringing' coming from Sesome's cell phone alerting him to wake up. Which he felt oddly alert, not hazed by sleep whatsoever though the memories rushing to greet him surely were a dream.

A strange, humiliating dream.

Yet, the growing ache and odd sense of exhaustion kissed him on both cheeks as he allowed himself to confirm that this was in fact what had happened before he fell asleep. Pushing his hair back from his face, more of a motion of acceptance, as well as an annoyance, feeling heat run up his neck and onto his cheeks now seeing himself in a clear mindset. As Sesome mulled over the memories, he went through his morning routine. Which was slightly off kilter, considering he usually had everything laid out and the gnawing hunger from not eating dinner, or lunch considering he didn't eat at school. On top of that, he did not have a single thing prepared for breakfast which meant a quicker simple breakfast would have to do.

Sesome's meticulous lifestyle relied on evening preparations for the next morning, but these types of things he had back up plans for. Yesterday, he had no backup plans for the Senri missing dinner, The John- missing dinner.

Rushing through the shower, the smell of cucumbers and mint filling the bathroom and clinging to Sesome as he rushed out of the steamed shower. The large mass of long hair was kept up in a turban for now, considering he didn't have time to let it dry completely. Continuing his rushing quietly, as not to wake Cherry, down their stairs and in onto the kitchen.

Cooking on the mind, it seemed to instantly expel his mind from searching and going over the evenings events.

Hot pan set over medium flame, sprayed with coconut oil.

Sesome didn't have to think of those pained brown eyes. He had never been close enough to a John to know their eye color.

A bowl, four eggs whole dumped into it and whisked quickly. Shells instantly into the trash can.

It was too strange that he didn't get the shit beat out of him for kissing the guy, or at least the other running off.

Add cinnamon sugar, vanilla extract, and a bit of salt to the whisked eggs.

Then again, he had never thought of kissing someone to gross them out, not before that moment arose.

Soak four pieces of bread separately, both sides and then throw onto the heated pan. Add more cinnamon sugars.

So much for cooking being an escape from this.

Flip periodically until both sides are a golden color. Plate, add syrup on the side, whip cream on top and place bits of honeydew and cantaloupe on the opposite side for Seso's single french toast, blueberries and raspberries over on Senri's three.

Looking at the plates now on the table, his cheeks flushed as he pulled down the turban quickly, hearing the slow, sleepy footsteps down the stairs. Laying the plate over on Senri's usual side along with a knife and fork, and syrup bottle. Sesome turned to make the coffee, avoiding to see the other’s face.

All the distraction and rush caused the boy to miss the initial step in the kitchen.  
Making coffee. For now, he just poured the blond a cup, feeling too jittery already and the caffeine just might push his hands to shake and he already felt self-conscious. Yet Senri seems normal, half animated while it seems much of his sense is left in the bedroom or in the cup of coffee those heavy-lidded brown eyes lay on.

A low mutter of thanks, only intelligible to Sesome because Senri always says the same things when he is tired.

Silently, Sesome thanked that Senri isn't in an animated mood for the morning. The normalcy is nice, the routine a bit askew but the overall feel is close enough not to bother the compulsive side on him that ticks constantly. More so, he is relieved those concerned brown eyes aren't constantly staring. Staring always makes the scar itch, but Senri's managed to never to that.

As if to give the other the ok, the ok that he isn't going to have another attack. Not going to turn into some petrified invalid Senri had to take care of. Sesome thinks Senri got the message, the blond doesn't bring the evening up, doesn't pry. Maybe that is why he let Senri in so close, the man is aware enough not to do it. Makes it easy for Sesome to be more relaxed, but they don't sit in silence. Almost on cue, halfway through the coffee Senri is much more alert. Chatting, about last night but not about he and Sesome.

It is about why he wasn't home, and why Cherry is probably going to be grouchy, hungover, and home for once. Though Sesome had a feeling she will be in her office or at the building catching up this evening. The older male shooed Sesome away to get ready and takes a turn to do dishes. Which doesn't set off that compulsive side either, Sesome logically knows he doesn't have all that time to do the dishes and the attack yesterday makes him feel laggy, too tired to follow every little twinge. Tempted to stay home, but the promise of a large stack of homework tomorrow and a currently hung over Cherry at the house today pushes him on.

Changing into a gray thermal and then throwing on a navy hoodie, dark wash jeans, and gray and black tennis shoes. Sesome didn't have an extensive wardrobe, they moved too much and his still growing body made him donate many of his clothing, not that he minded considering a couple of times he had left a closet or dresser of clothing when Cherry would rouse him in the middle of the night to leave. Which was why he kept a small suitcase compiled of a few pieces of clothing a sweater, a short sleeved shirt, tank top, a pair of shorts, and blue jeans, and of course underwear. He started this trick at the age of eight, just made things easier to throw into the car if knew exactly where everything was and already packed ready to go.

Grabbing a hair brush he whipped in through his still damp hair, drawing it into a low ponytail and tucking it into the back of his hoodie. No one had tried to grab at in the last few schools, but better safe than sorry. Sesome had tricks for schools too, having long hair, scar, and appearing in the middle of a school year made it a bit hard to just hang into the background. He tried make up a couple of times to hide the scar, but it didn't help much at all. But yes, rules. Generally, stick near teachers even if they hate your guts for the long hair thing, they won't help if anything is happening from a bit away but might get annoyed enough if they have to listen to it. Don't let yourself be cornered, always have an escape route, and lastly be quiet and eventually people stop noticing you. Well, they don't stare so much at least.

Heading back down stairs, grabbing his backpack at the threshold of the kitchen noting Senri was nursing a second cup of coffee. Leaving out of the house, his school was just about a half a mile down the road so he didn't bother with the annoyances of the bus. And the nice crisp morning greeted him, the sun freshly risen up and a few cars driving about the road.

Taking a deep breath of the morning, white earbuds plugged into his cell phone that he had dug out of his bag- still pretty charged and putting on an app, listening to some random station. Maybe alt. Rock, but he isn't really focusing on it. One earbud in, the other ear free to listen for anything that could pose as trouble, but mostly letting himself drift as he walked. He arrived at school roughly forty-five minutes early, pro quo to find a good seat out in the courtyard that linked the main building and the cafeteria building with a half wall and covered by a metal roof.

Sitting where the half wall meets the wall of the main building, semi-concealed yet easily able to move right to go into the doors once they are unlocked or left to avoid trouble walking up to the doors near him. Drawing is hood up and leaning back against the brick. He enjoys the mostly silence, most of the people would show up fifteen minutes before school started on the busses, then another flood within five minutes.

Most go into the unlocked cafeteria during the chilly times. Sesome likes the slight bite of crisp mornings, allowing him to lull into the chill and usually doesn't feel it too bad when the sun is hitting him. A bit of peace as he prepares for the long school day, no one really messes with him, but the lingering thoughts of last night, shakes him that he could go into that state like that. No control even over his own body.

 


	4. We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Mini Chapter*

Sesome's school day went over all normal, until for about three periods. He was called to the principle's office, but he thought it was a mistake. Or maybe the principle was checking in to see how he had adjusted to the new school, the principle wouldn't know it was just another school to Sesome. He never stayed long enough for the next one to be considered 'New". Never got a chance to settle, or get into the groove instead he hid behind the presumption that he was shy when it came to school activities. Sesome did not feel 'shy' he just didn't have anything important to talk about.

What he was not expecting was to see a certain blond standing in the office. What he was not expecting was being taken home and being told his mother was jailed for finally being busted and not being able to sweet talk her way out of trouble with the police officer. None of this was part of the plan, and Sesome didn't know how to react. What was going to happen? He didn't have any other family, no one.

Everything was a blur until Senri sat him down and said words Sesome did not expect to hear.

"Your mother and I married so that I did not have to testify about her, habits. Don't worry Sesome, I'm here for you. We'll get through this,"

We'll

We Will

We.

Sesome was not used to being part of a "We" he and Cherry had always been two separate entities. "I" and "He" or "Me" and "Sesome" never we.

Now Sesome and Senri were a "We".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you For reading!
> 
> For those of you who have patiently been watching this story thank you very much, now that I am having a break from college until the 17th I am going to try to write more on this story. Going back and revising had helped T.T a little.


	5. The Storm Has Not Passed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading!

Sesome’s head rested against the truck window, returning from the meeting with Cherry’s lawyer and the discussion on how to get the least amount of time. Pleading guilty would just give the jury to tear Cherry apart, not even her charms could save her against the down right evidence in her bloodstream. But, they couldn’t get her for possession. Luckily for Cherry, her charm did play off that she was just using which was anywhere from sixteen months to three years in prison- at least they did not know she was in the trafficking business, and that the people she was using with didn’t know either.

Usually, when his mother was caught, it wasn’t even reported and if it was it was or public misconduct while under the influence of alcohol or atleast that is what it said on record. Sesome was used to having to put checks to bills pay the bills if his mother didn’t show up when it came time. She had taught him at the age of eight when she had come home to the electricity off and Sesome had been living off of food at the corner store for nearly a week on her drug money she had stashed away.

Meanwhile, his new ‘step dad’ kept throwing him worried looks, the blonde's eyebrows knitting with the obvious stress weighing on his shoulders. Sesome knew he was holding his tongue, and in a way the raven haired boy encouraged it. Right now Sesome had to make  a plan, luckily he had one in cases like this.

Rough ones at least, about if his mother actually got thrown in jail. Eventually, Cherry’s new ‘husband’ would realize he was over his head with Cherry’s mess to solve through including her teenage son. Just because the other had not changed after his break down, just because the other didn’t hit him for that kiss. It didn’t mean Sesome needed to let down his guard, it didn’t mean Sesome didn’t need to plan for when the other walked away and washed his hands of the whole mess.

“I could talk to the school if you want, I can understand the adjusting is going to be a bit tough… We might have to move out of the house with the bills, and the attorney. Your mom has a lot saved back, but I don’t think it is enough to keep the house,”

Sesome knew Senri couldn’t stay quiet for long, and it was a long drive.

“That’s fine. But I don’t need a break from school, these three days has probably put me back too far already,” Sesome explained. Trying to forget his hazed state the last few days of shock. Running on auto mode, partially because part of him believed that his mother would never be caught and get in trouble, another because Senri was determined to stay.

 

“Sesome you’re going to be good, aren’t you?”

Cherry’s words rang out and he instantly rolled down the window. Letting the defining sound of the air rushing past the car. Trying to fill the silence so Senri wouldn’t feel the need to, trying to throw he and his Mother’s conversation out of the window.

How could she question him? He practically raised himself, he took care of  her of the house, of the cooking. Sesome was not the one who needed to be on his best behavior, he wasn’t a drug smuggler who had a knack to piss off the wrong people and still come out on top. Not that there hadn't been repercussions for her actions.

 **  
**She just hardly had to pay them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Critiques, Comments, and kudos are welcomed~


	6. Debris In The Eye Of The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> ~I'd love your thoughts on the story~

“Do you need any help?” Senri asked as he watched Sesome methodically pack everything away. Extremely neatly, when he had moved into the house with the Moet’s his apartment had been hell to move. Yet, the teenager was deconstructing the whole entire house into plastic bins.

“No, we might need more bins for Cherry’s things and a storage unit. No reason to have her things gathering dust and taking up space. She will probably get rid of most of it anyway, the furniture can be sold. She always buys new things depending on the house,” Sesome replied pulling his long hair up into a high ponytail. Senri hadn’t even said anything more about the moving let alone Sesome packing, but as soon as they had arrived the raven haired male had gotten right to work. Starting with the living room.

“But you don’t have to worry about selling the house, we don’t own it,” the boy stated as if an after thought. Senri watched as he taped a piece of paper on each bin writing storage on most of them. The words sank in, but they didn’t add up. Cherry had told him she had bought the house, not rented it.

Not that is really mattered, it just made everything easier when it came to moving out. But still, he knew Cherry had more than a few secrets but why lie about something so unimportant? Then again, the cocaine in her system was just another contest to her lying. She said she had a habit in the past, that she hit some ecstasy now and then, but never anything past that. What was in her system told a whole other story, and why wasn’t Sesome shocked? The mother and son had always been strange. On the way back in the truck, his mind wouldn’t start reeling. Lawyers, charges, fines, and then Sesome came to mind.

Senri had never realized he hadn’t seen the two speak directly to one another more than a handful of times. He had been living with them for more than four months now, Spring was coming and he had moved in towards the middle of Fall. Day to day he didn’t really realize it, his mornings with Sesome, Evenings with Cherry, and nights mostly running his bar. Why had it never occurred to him the three of them rarely spent time in the same room together. Maybe the first introduction, and then in the office of that Lawyer? Surely he was mistaken.

But should he ask the kid? Sesome enjoyed not talking about things, that was probably what he and his mother had in common. A topic that they didn’t want to talk about was brought up and moved aside. Cherry with words and Sesome would just shut down. Maybe he could work on that with the teen? He wasn’t planning on acting like a father, he didn’t want to and from the way Sesome acting the boy obviously was not looking for a dad.

Why would he? He wasn’t a kid, he cooked, cleaned, and paid bills when Cherry forgot to, the only reason Senri knew was because Senri took over half of the payments and learned from Sesome the account information.

“Here are the rental papers to some of the furniture, we should be able to return them,” Senri was forced out of his thought, looking in front of him to see Sesome holding out papers. The sofa and chairs were rentals too?

“Cherry, thinks it’s a waste to buy things rather than just rent them because it’s cheaper to return something then move it to the next place,”

No wonder she was pretty anal about messing up the furniture, not that it mattered. He couldn’t remember one time coming home that Sesome didn’t have the place cleaned up or was cleaning when he got out of bed. Why did their daily lives sound so strange now that he was raking over the details so far so  many things had been brought to the surface just from Sesome packing  up the things in the living room that weren’t rented.

Dumbly nodding, finding himself truly speechless Senri went into his own auto mode. Calling furniture companies, tracing receipts and running around town returning things. No need to keep paying on something that they wouldn’t be using. The biggest headache would be finding a new place before Senri lived in an upstairs area of his bar. Turning into much-needed storage after he had moved in with Cherry. But a bar wasn’t somewhere a kid needed to be, probably not legal anyway.

After hours of running around, he walked into the threshold of the home. Tempted to just walk a little to the left and up stairs, but to his right was the now sparse living room. The scent of food wafted from the kitchen that was just past the living room. Which ultimately led him to go to the right, and sitting just as normal was Sesome with his home work open and dinner made. Senri’s place at the table had a bowl with shredded chicken, and some type of mushroom and dark sauce. The kitchen smelled like balsamic vinegar and garlic mix with the heavy scent of coffee.

The kitchen was cleaner than usual although not  much was put away other than a few of the smaller appliances and decoration based items. Sesome worked fast, not that the house was terribly littered with items now that Senri thought about it. Much of the decorating was sleek and easy to remove, Senri hadn’t thought it was because of moving kept in mind. Just how much did they move? “I looked up a few apartments in the area, there is one that is an even space from your bar and my school,” Sesome spoke up, by passing Senri and pouring the pot of coffee in front of the blond into the cup in front of the machine.

Senri looked down at the dark haired teen, nearly touching but not quite. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead just walked back to the table and put his dirty dishes in the sink. “I printed the places I found, but you know the city better than I do and cites don’t always have all of the options,” There was  sag to the boy’s shoulders. Maybe this was affecting him more than he let on, but Senri felt the words caught in his throat when he went to ask.

“Hey Sesome,” he just managed to get out. Those tired green eyes meeting his own, “Get some rest, but um, I was thinking maybe we could look together. You never know if you like the place until you see it,” Smooth Senri, going to ask about the whole situation weighing on the kid and instead go and ask about finding the new apartments. Most likely that is one of the last things Sesome wanted to do, he was already busy with catching up on school work.

“That sounds… Nice,” The slight smile caught Senri by surprise. All the same, he couldn’t help but smile with relief. He didn’t see Sesome smile often, maybe they could work on that too.

 

 


	7. Night time is Hell's Playground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

"Where the fuck is that bitch!"

Sesome was only mildly aware of the voice, it felt so far away. His eyes told him the man was just a few feet in front of him. The eight-year-old had tried to tell them, he didn't know where she was. She leaves all the time.

They told him that all mother's return for their children.

Did they? He saw mom's on the t.v., but t.v. always lied. It was on now, but it was all too blurry to make out. They were looking for something and money, Sesome had told them. Told them she had left.

He felt so cold, they had in the bathtub so that the blood would be easier to clean out. It hurt to breath, anytime he tried to move if felt like the cuts were ripping wider. Maybe he could just go to sleep. He was so tired.

A hand was stroking his hair, it was gloved but the motion felt nice. He was almost there, almost asleep when a stream of cold water poured onto him. Sesome wanted to scream, it hurt. It Hurt.

Green eyes shot open, trembling as he was yanked out of the tub. Nearly falling on his face, body too weak and numb to move. Blue eyes stared into his own, he was saying something. Sesome couldn't understand.

But the blue-eyed man threw the bloodied towel away and started to spray vaccine on his cuts. Well where he could, they were everywhere. Slices all over his body. They were for lying, but Sesome had not lied!

"Pretty one," the blue-eyed man. He could hear his voice. He was dressed in a large man's sweater. Green eyes look up at the man, the large scar running down his left eye wasn't from them, but still the man stroked it gently. "I have to go now, keep those wounds clean, ok. Be a good boy. Remember to tell your mama to call Vito," He was talking slowly, as he walked away.

Sesome didn't remember going to sleep where the other had laid him on the bed, he didn't remember the two days he laid there until his mother walked in the door. She looked at him, looked around the apartment.

Everything hurt. It burned now though, Cherry left again. Coming back with pills, water, food, and forced him to drink and eat it. Then she threw him into the shower. Washing away the crusted blood. It all stung, it hurt, but Sesome couldn't cry. His throat hurt. Everything hurt. "Did Vito come by?" Cherry asked, her similar green eyes staring into his own.

Asking the eight-year-old as if it were a family friend that came by to stay, her eyes weren't filled with worry. Just tired.

"Yes,"

He was dressed in another sweater and boy's sweat pants before thrown into the car. They didn't take anything this time.

"Sesome, sweetie those scars are from the car wreck we got into. The same one with your eye," her voice almost sounded sweet.

  
The order was clear, and the words didn't hurt, he was hurting too much.

"Ok."

His eye opened, staring into the semi-darkness being interrupted by the early morning light. Sesome was out of sleeping pills, he thought the stuff was supposed to be in his system. One night without them, but at least he didn't wake Senri up.

Black hair plastered to his face, he couldn't stop shaking. He was terrified to rip off the shirt and it be stuck to his skin, glued to it by dried blood. For a week he had to get in the shower and wet his clothing just to try to get them off. The bandages were never enough to keep the blood from seeping out. The tears were still hot on his face, throwing the soaked pillow off of his bed he got up. There was still more to pack anyway.

At least he hadn't started screaming, he needed to go pick up his pills from the pharmacy before that started up. He needed to get the pills before memories made his sleep their playground of hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fiction and I will probably rate this later
> 
> Mehs. I promise my character development and such is usually much, much, much better but this was one of those things that just needed to escape and I cringe at how flat everything must seem to those who do not have these characters already emotionally invested and never shutting up in your head. Anywho, might go back later because just mild editing is making me question this and I want to post it so here it is and hopefully I will give much better quality and might come back sometime and redo this first chapter.
> 
> Criticism and suggestions are welcomed /as are kudos/
> 
> More to come and if you don't mind or are curious head over to Ironmaidenophelia's blog
> 
> ( http://archiveofourown.org/users/IronMaidenOphelia/pseuds/IronMaidenOphelia )


End file.
